Dead Man's Chest
by blueberry-skittle
Summary: Jack's running away from his past mistakes, and Will's trying to save the one he loves. All the while Zara is trying to figure out what happened to her life. When the three of them meet again only chaos can come from it. Sequel to CotBP -Zara
1. A Bedtime Story

A/N: here is the first chapter of dead man's chest, this is a sequel to curse of the black pearl so go read that! I know I said this wouldn't be published for a couple weeks but I was too excited to wait, don't expect another update soon since this IS 5 in one day:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Zara, nani and Elllie. Jake and Nick, and the little side plots.

Chapter 1: A Bedtime Story:

It was the perfect wedding the perfect wedding that had been ruined by the rain. The rain that poured down hard around elizabeth swann. She and Will Turner were to be married today, and now it was ruined. Still she sat at the altar, waiting. For what, she didn't know.

She and will had courted each other for six months on her fathers wishes. But ever since he saved her from the pirates she had realised she loved him, so it really wasn't necessary.

Ellie Turner had already gotten married. Her wedding was beautiful, and she look marvellous. She had married the local baker Nick Southworth.

And then it was elizabeth's turn and she was so ready, and now it was ruined.

"elizabeth." Nani called softly. "lizzie come under the roof, you'll catch a cold."

Nani swann was happy for her sister really. Ok so she's was overly thrilled her sisters wedding was ruined. She loved her sister, she really did, but she also loved her fiancee. nani had always loved Will, elizabeth pretended he didn't exist half their childhood. She didn't deserve him. But still if they were happy together, she would be happy to, eventually.

Will was getting ready. Today was the day, he was finally marrying the girl of his dreams. The rain didn't bother him, they could do it indoors instead it was fine. He put his hat on, the one the girls had picked out for him.

Some of the last things Jack, Captain Jack, Sparrow had said to him rang in his ears. 'the hat is everything' and 'nice hat' that was before he and zara dived off the cliff and escaped.

He checked his hat one more time in the mirror. There were shouts from behind him, the door was burst open. He turned around to see a dozen navy men file in. he didn't fight as they clapped the irons on him.

Elizabeth ran under the chapel roof when she saw the soldiers. "will!" she cried. "why is this happening."

"I don't know." He sad sadly. "you look beautiful."

"I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

People in the crowed gave startled cries as the Governor pushed his way through.

"how dare you, stand your men down at once, do you hear me?"

"governor Weatherby Swann it's been to long."

"Cutler Beckett?"

"it's lord now actually."

"lord or not, you have no right and no authority to arrest this man."

"in fact I do, Mr Mercer? The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." Beckett handed it over.

"this warrant is for Elizabeth swann."

"oh is it, that's annoying my mistake. Arrest her."

Everyone freaked out at that statement.

"aha." He exclaimed. "here's the warrant for William Turner, and I have two more, is there a Nani Swann present? Yes arrest her as well. And a mister James Norrington, is he here?"

"Commodore Norringotn resigned his commission some months ago."

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked."

"lord becket." Will yelled. "in the category of questions not answered…"

"…we are under the jurisdiction of the kings governor of Port Royal and you will tell us with what we are charged."

"the charge…" her father started. "is conspiring to set free a man convicted for crimes gainst the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the penalty…" he faltered at the end.

Beckett said it for him. "for which the punishment is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pair of pirates. Jack and Zara Sparrow."

"captain." The three of them said at the same time.

"captain jack Sparrow." Elizabeth finished.

"Captain jack Sparrow, yes I thought you might. Such a shame she died. Oh didn't you hear. Yes Zara Sparrow was killed in a hurricane. Terrible news."

Nani didn't believe him at all.

A lot had happened in the 6 months Zara had left Port Royal.

James Norrington had come after them almost immediately after they left. Zara was disguised as a guy in order to fake her own death. By now everyone thought she was dead, even her sort of friends in Port Royal. Which it was sort of true. She had successfully sailed them through a hurricane, again. After that she went back to Tortuga to take care of her baby. Ok well Jake was eleven now so he wasn't _really_ a baby.

Zara had also started working as a Barmaid in the Prancing Pony to pay for food and other necessities. Those other niceties being a new shirt which now hung off her shoulders, and things for her son.

Sure zara missed Jack a lot and the rest of the crew, but it was better this way, she finally got to see her son.

"mum I'm home." Jake said coming in the door and into the kitchen where zara was cooking.

"hello darling." She smiled at him. "where were you today?"

"I was down at the docks helping load ships for some extra cash." He handed her the few coins he had made.

Zara looked at him. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail but the front pieces always escaped no matter how many times she fixed it. He was to skinny and looked deathly pale, but his chocolate eyes held life she had only seen one other place. His dad's eyes.

"thank you, you're a good lad."

Zara went back to cooking and started to hum unconsciously.

"what's that you're singing mum?"

"oh it's a song someone taught me. If the pirate world is ever in danger people start to sing it. It tells the tale of Kalypso the sea goddess." So she taught him the song.

"mum is it alright if I got to the docks? Me and benny want to look for shells.

"it's benny and I, go ahead, I won't be here when you get back, so find something to eat." After jake left zara walked around. In a couple of hours she would have to go to work. She really missed Jack. She couldn't go near the docks anymore, she could hardly stand to look at the ocean or even look into her eyes, or she feared she might board the next ship to find him. But she couldn't jake was still too young, three more years then they would leave this place for good.

But she often wondered if anyone would remember her. Jack certainly would but would anyone else? Would the rest of the pirate world forget her? Or would she become another bedtime story told to little kids.

She wondered what would happen if she returned to Port Royal? Would Nani or Ellie remember her? What about Elizabeth? Or Bootstraps son? Would William remember his almost mother? Yes, they would all remember, but again she would just be a bedtime story.


	2. And a Bottle of Rum

A/N: I feel like this story is moving really fast in my notebook, does anyone care if I skip the parts with just Elizabeth completely if everything gets explained? Let me know, if nobody answers I'll assume nobody really cares and skip them so if you care let me know.

2: And a Bottle of Rum

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum." Gibbs sang.

They had been anchored in this cove for almost a fortnight. Jack had gone in looking for something and had now been imprisoned there. Though if asked he'd deny it every time. Now they were all waiting for his return, most of the crew wished Miss Zara were still there. Ok so only four crew members (besides Jack) actually knew who she was, but still she used to make the waiting shorter.

"Drink and the devil had done for the rest, yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum."

Up at the prison workers were throwing coffins into the ocean. A crow landed on one of them and started pecking at the top.

_BANG_! A shot rang out. Smoking feathers and a lump of bird fell all around the coffin. A gun poked its way through the whole and looked around for anything else it could shoot. Suddenly two arms, a torso and the head of Jack Sparrow broke out of the coffin. "Sorry mate." He said as he ripped off the guy's leg, steering the coffin towards the ship.

He climbed aboard and handed his leg-paddle to Gibbs.

"Not quite according to plan." Gibbs complained.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome."

"So you got it then?"

"Mmhmm" jack waved the piece of paper around.

"Captain the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more shiny. What with Isla de Muerta going pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea with the treasure."

"And the royal navy chasing us around the Atlantic." One of the newer crew members complained.

"And the hurricane." Marty added.

"And losing Zara." Another one whined.

"Shiny." Jack said. "Is that how you're all feeling then, that perhaps old Jack is not serving your best interest as captain, and maybe we should mutiny against him and get Zara back, along with something shiny?"

"Walk the plank." Cotton's parrot screeched.

"What did the bird say?" jack said taking out his gun.

"Do not blame the bird, now tell us where is Zara?"

"Gone and she's not coming back! Not for another three years so get used to not having her around."

"Show us what is on the cloth then."

Jack the monkey suddenly appeared and took the cloth. Jack shot at it with his already loaded gun.

"You know that don't do no good."

"It does me."

Marty picked up the cloth and looked at it. "It's a key."

"No much more better. It is a drawing of a key. Gentlemen, what do keys do?"

"Unlock things?"

"And whatever this key unlocks inside there's something valuable. So we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks."

"no. if we don't have the key we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks so what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first finding the key that unlocks it." Jack rambled.

"So we're going after this key?"

"You're not making any sense at all, anymore questions?"

"Do we have a heading?"

"aha, set sail in a..." the compass arrow wouldn't stay still. "In a general… that-way direction."

"Captain?"

"Come on snap to; make sail you know how this works, oi, oi, oi!"

"Have you noticed lately the captain seems to be acting a bit strange… -er?"

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading something's got Jack vexed."

As jack stood at the helm he couldn't help but think of all the things he wanted. He wanted the key, of course, and he wanted some treasure, but he wanted Zara back as well. And he couldn't decide which was the most important to him.

A/N: sorry its short it's more of a filer.


	3. Don't Eat Me!

A/N: sorry for the long wait but I haven't been feeling well, they think I'm lactose intolerant. So I haven't been getting many reviews which hasn't helped my not updating and I'm just bored with the story, no I won't stop but it will just be forever between chapters, so if you don't want to wait that long I suggest you review. As in my first story I'm skipping all that Elizabeth crap and I've added some filler-inn's instead, also I don't think I've included any scenes with just will, this story is concentrating more on Zara rather than the actual plot. Oh, last thing I promise, does anyone have a program or something where they could make a banner for my stories?

**** IMPORTANT**** I have changed my plot, the ages for Zara have been switched in my original story, if you want to reread those parts be my guest. Zara met Jack when she was eight, and she was almost ten when she was marooned (I know this seems young but it gets explained later on) so she's about 19 now. Don't forget Will is 20, Lizzie is 18, Nani is 17 and Ellie isn't mentioned again :-P

Chapter 3:

Jack sat in his cabin, looking over some charts. His compass hadn't been working lately. If only Zara was here, she always knew what she wanted. He took another drink from his rum bottle to discover it was empty.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he stood up and swayed a little. "Oh, that's why."

He walked outside and down the stairs into the cellar. Drat, nothing. He picked up a bottle and emptied the sand out of it.

"Time's run out Jack." A voice said from behind him. Jack dropped the bottle in shock. He brought the lantern up close to a man sitting on a cellar bench. The man was covered in little sea creatures, and was dripping wet.

"Bootstrap. Bill Turner."

"You look good Jack." He replied. If Zara had been there you probably would have heard _'you don't' _but she wasn't, sp no such remark was heard.

Jack stared at him for a minute before asking, "Is this a dream?"

Bootstrap looked confused. "No."

"I thought not, if it were there'd be rum." As soon as the word was out of his mouth Bootstrap handed him a bottle.

"You got the _Pearl_ back I see."

"Ah, yeah I had some help retrieving her. Your son and daughter."

"William? So he turned pirate after all. And Ellie?"

"Ellie is safely married and on land. William is hardly what you'd call pirate at all. Oh yes and Miss Zara was there as well."

"Zara? Where is she?"

"At home, on land. So what do I owe to the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me. Davy Jones."

"Oh so it's you then. He shanghaied you into service eh?"

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you Jack, Zara was never supposed to go as well; I was just trying to protect her. But still I stood up for the two of you. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a canon and I ended up at the bottom of the sea, unable to move, unable to die. And even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it, and one day sees Zara again. You made a deal with him too Jack. He raised the _Pearl_ from the depths for you. 13 years you've been captain, the terms what applied to me apply to you."

"Yes but the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ already has a captain…" He stuttered.

Bootstrap stood up. "Then it's the locker for yo u. Jones' terrible leviathan will find the pearl and drag her and you back to the depths."

"Any idea when Jones will release said terrible beastie?"

"I'm glad she's not here, because he comes now." He grabbed Jack's hand and closed it for him. Bootstrap disappeared as Jack opened his hand. Growing on his palm was the black spot.

"All hands on deck! Make fast the bunt gasket!" he shouted running up the stairs. "Scurry! I want movement! Haul these sheets! Keep your loof! Keep running them!" jack grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it around his hand.

"Do we have a heading" Gibbs asked expectantly.

"Run! Land!"

"Which port?"

"I didn't say 'port' I said 'land', any land."

"For the love of mother and child Jack what's coming after us?"

"Nothing."

Will walked down the stairs into the jail. "Here now, you can't be here."

"I think you'll find he can." Governor Swann said.

"Jack's compass? What does beckatt want with that?"

"Does it matter? I'm to find Jack and convince him to return here. In exchange the charges against us will be charged."

"NO." the governor said.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack or in me?" will asked.

"I have faith in you." Elizabeth said. "Both of you."

"I'll find Jack, return here and marry you. If you'll still have me."

"If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already."

They were about to kiss when Nani interrupted them. "So not the opportune moment for this!"

"I'll wait for you." Elizabeth said ignoring her sister.

Will chuckled at Nani's choice of words before whispering, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

~"captain jack Sparrow? I thought he was dead, he owes me money."

~"Singapore, I heard, drunk with a smile on his face.

~ London I heard, yup with that girlfriend of his."

~"Jack Sparrow?"

"Haven't seen him in a month."

"When you find him will you give him a message?" Giselle slapped him.

~" can't say about Jack Sparrow, but there's an island just south of the straits where I trade spice for delicious long pork, cannot say about Jack Sparrow but you'll find a ship there, with black sails."

Will walked up the beach on the island he had been discarded on. It was slightly comforting to see the _Pearl_ beached there. "Jack!" he called out, "Jack Sparrow! Marty! Gibbs!" he called again. "Anybody?" this time he said it in more of a whisper.

He started walking in on a trail; it led into a highly vegetated forest. "Ah a familiar face." He said spotting Cottons parrot. "Don't eat me." It croaked. "Don't eat me."

"I'm not going to eat you." Will said confused.

He continued walking through the plants until he saw a line, "Gibbs." He followed it hoping it would lead him to the crew. Then it stopped abruptly.

Out of nowhere a painted man jumped out. Will's ankle got caught in a trap and he was hung upside down. He started swinging his sword everywhere until they shot him in the neck, and he passed out.


	4. Eight Eyes

A/N: I have nothing to say, except that I have nothing to say. I'm miserable that I've had but one review for the last chapter. If I do happen to get more than five for this chapter I will be writing all of you a Christmas present, but like I said I have to have more than 5 reviews so if you want a fun one-shot review: also my dad named this chapter J

Chapter 4: Eight Eyes

Jack watched as the natives carried someone who looked oddly familiar. The amusing thing was he was tied to a stick. The man slowly gained consciousness, and opened his eyes.

"Jack?" he whispered. Jack looked at him, blinked and looked again. _Shit_. He thought. It was Will Turner the second.

"I can honestly say I'm glad to see you."

_Maybe it's just a hallucination. _So Jack went up and poked Will. _Nope, maybe if I pretend I don't know him he'll shut up and they'll take him away._

"Jack, it's me Will Turner."

Jack walked over and started talking to the natives. "… A eunichy snip snip."

"Tell them to put me down."

Jack started walking away when will spoke to him, again. "Jack, the compass that's all I need. Elizabeth and Nani are in danger. We face the gallows for helping you two!"

Jack looked at him then started speaking to the natives again. "Savvy?" he asked them. He quickly walked over to Will and whispered "Save me." Before they carried him off.

~*~

Nani couldn't believe her luck; somehow her father had managed to free them. Of course he didn't know that his two daughters had currently escaped his clutches. Take what you can, give nothing back. So Nani took her chance and was now currently in Tortuga. Elizabeth had gone who knows where after they ran, and Nani could care less at the moment, she's a big girl can take care of herself. Nani had stowed away on a ship and was now looking for someone who could help. Will had gone to find Jack, but Nani wasn't looking for Jack. She was looking for Zara, of course Will, Elizabeth and Ellie all thought she was dead. But she didn't really believe that. And even if Zara was dead and Jack wasn't here, it was fun to where her old ripped up blue dress again. Okay so it was more like a skirt and a white cotton shirt now, but it was a dress at one time.

She looked around and spotted some girls she'd seen Zara talking to the last time they were here. "Excuse me." She said.

"Oh 'ello." The red head said. "Where do you want to do this then?"

"Scarlet!" the blond one smacked her arm. "What's wrong lass?"

"I'm looking for Zara Sparrow, have you seen her?"

"It's possible, why?"

"It's important and it would take forever to explain."

"Follow me." The blond started leading Nani into a bar.

"Giselle she said no one was to know."

"And she said it was important. Oh Zara could you come here."

Zara turned around, she had her usual pirate garb on only her hair was way shorter than it had been the last time Nani had seen it.

"Nani?" Zara asked when she spotted her. "What are you doing here?" the two girls hugged and Zara looked her over.

"I'm looking for you."

"Thanks." Zara said to the two whore's before dragging Nani to a table where she explained everything that had happened.

"I'll ask Giselle to watch Jake; we'll rest at our place tonight and leave first thing tomorrow."

"Do you know where Jack is?"

"No, but I know someone who does."

Zara and Nani slept restlessly that night. After Giselle and Scarlet came home they said goodbye to Zara's 10 year old and left.


	5. Black Spot

A/N: well here ya'll go I'm in the typing mood today, err yeah I'm skipping all the stuff going on on cannibal island it's very confusing and the way I tried to write it was just crappy so I'll just do a little recap of everything.

Chapter 5

Somehow, and will wasn't quite sure how, all of the crewmembers, himself included, and Jack had safely gotten off the island and onto _The__Pearl_. Well ok so half of the crewmembers had fallen off a cliff, but who cared about them anyway. And after successfully rolling away in a bone cage, swimming while being shot at, and running to _The__Pearl_ Will was ready for a nap.

"Captain, let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea."

"Yes to the first and yes to the second so long as we stay near the shallows."

"That seems contradictory captain."

"I have faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, now where is that monkey I want to shoot something."

"Jack." Will said walking up to him.

"Aah." He said in disgust.

"Elizabeth and Nani are in danger.

"Have you considered just locking her up somewhere?"

"She is locked up in a prison bound to hang for helping you."

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for ones mistakes."

Will grabbed a sword and held it to Jack's neck. "I need that compass Jack. I must trade it for her freedom."

Jack moved the sword away. "Mr. Gibbs."

"Captain?"

"We have a need to travel upriver."

"By need do you mean trifling need? As in say a passing fancy?"

"What? No, a resolute and unyielding need."

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste."

"William, I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me find this key."

"You want me to find this?"

"No. you want you to find this, because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering a way to save your dolly bell and ol' what's-her-face, savvy?"

"This is going to save Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Not much."

"Yeah it's going to save Elizabeth."

~*~

Zara carefully stepped out of there borrowed dinghy onto the platform of a house. "Where are we?" Nani asked.

"You'll see." Zara knocked once on the door before opening it. They walked in slowly avoiding all the many strange things hanging from the ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" a harsh voice said form the stairs.

"Tia Dalma." Zara said walking over to her.

"Christina Sara Barbossa, tell me you have not come here to bring your older brother back?" Tia Dalma asked.

"No, it's about Jack."

"Oh dear child, you have gotten yourself into a mess of trouble because of that boy."

The two girls hugged. Then Tia Dalma noticed Nani.

"You." She said, "Yes you are a special one indeed. Tell me girls why have you come?"

"We need to find Jack." Nani said.

"I have seen his coming in a dream; he will be here in three days time. You are welcome to stay for as long as you wish."

Nani slept rather comfortably that night, in there makeshift bedroom. Zara didn't sleep at all. In fact since Nani had found Zara she'd hardly slept six hours, and who know how long she had before that. The bags under her eyes were more noticeable than ever. She tried to hide it with more kohl around her eyes, but it made her look dead.

In three days as promised the crew of _The__Black__Pearl_ arrived.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" will asked.

"Well if you believe such things, they say there is a fearsome creature that does the bidding of Davy Jones with giant tentacles that could suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The kraken. Imagine the last thing you experience on God's green Earth is the roar of the kraken and the rotting stench of 1000 corpses." Everyone in the long boat visibly shuddered. "If you believe such things."

"And the key will spare him that?"

"Well that's the very question jack wants answered."

"No worries mate." Jack said when they stepped onto the platform. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Nigh inseparable we are, were, have been, before."

"Don't worry I'll watch your back."

"It's me front I'm worried about." They all stepped inside her hut. She was sitting at a table in the centre looking at a gem.

"Jack Sparrow." She smiled

"Tia Dalma."

"We've been expecting you." She got up and walked over to them.

"You." She said to Will. "You have a touch of destiny about you William Turner.

"You know me?" he asked, but before she could answer there was a shriek and a flurry of motion as Nani swann ran in from the other room. "Will!" she yelled hugging him.

"Nani, how'd you get here?"

They heard Zara walk into the room just then. "Jack." She smiled, and he smiled back.

"Ah, dear William." She said.

"Zara."

"You want something, yes? Come!" Tia Dalma interrupted.

"Come." Jack said pushing will forward and into a chair. Zara sat down next to him and Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"What service may I do you? You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment, look and undead monkey." Jack the monkey screeched.

"The payment is fair."

"We're looking for this." Will said taking out the drawing.

"No." Zara whispered.

"The compass you bartered form me, it cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe, why?"

"I hear you. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you and are loath to claim it as your own? Your key go to a chest and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it."

"What is inside?"

"You know of Davy Jones. A man of the sea. Zara knows the tale probably better than I, tell them what lay inside.'

Zara looked up startled. "Hmm? Oh, he was a great sailor until he run afoul of that which vexes all men."

"What vexes all men?" will asked.

"The sea?" Gibbs threw out.

"Sums?"

"The dichotomy of good and evil?"

"A woman." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"He fell in love." Zara continued.

"No, no I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

"It was both." Zara said exasperated. "A woman as changing and harsh as the sea, he never stopped loving her, but it caused him too much pain so he cut out his heart and put it in the chest."

"Literally or figuratively?"

Tia Dalma took over again. "It was not worth feeling what small fleeting joy life brings and so him carve out him heart, and hid it from the world. The key he keep wit him at all times."

"You knew this." Will said standing up and facing Jack.

"I did not, so now all that's left is for you to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman and grab the key, so you can go back to Port Royal and marry your bonnie lass."

"Let me see your hand." Everyone leaned in to look at it.

"The Black Spot!"

"My eyesight's as good as ever just so you know."

"Oh Jack you didn't." Zara whispered.

"Davy Jones cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe Jack Sparrow so you will carry land with you."

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it give it back."

"No."

"Then it helps."

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."


	6. The Davy Jones Crocodile Machine

A/N: Hey I'm back *ducks* ok I deserve things to be thrown at me. So I'm trying really hard to update this once a week now and if I forget please feel free to yell at me. I really hope my absence hasn't stopped anyone from reading so here's another chapter for my wonderful readers, even if they don't review

Chapter 6: The Davy Jones Crocodile Machine

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" will had to shout to be heard over the pounding rain. "She don't look like much."

"Neither do you." Jack said. "Do not underestimate her."

Gibbs stared at Jack in a non-believing way, before Jack elbowed him. "Must have run afoul of the reef."

"So what's your plan then? Jack asked will handing him a lantern.

"I row over and search the ship til I find your bloody key. I cut down anyone who stands in my way."

Will climbed into the dinghy.

"I like it, simple, easy to remember."

"Will wait I'm coming with!" Zara yelled running to the side of the ship.

"No!" jack yelled turning back around to face the dinghy.

Zara ignored him. "You can't do this by yourself. Let me come with."

"Alright." Will agreed.

"No! Zara stop, no you are staying here."

"Whatever dad." She snarled at him. They each grabbed an oar and started to row away.

"Oi!" Jack yelled out to them. "If you do happen to get caught tell them Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt, might save your life." Then the two were gone in the black night.

"She shouldn't have gone. Douse the lamps."

They finally reached the half-sunken ship.

"I don't like the feel of this place." Zara mumbled stepping closer to Will.

"Sailor." He said to someone pulling hopelessly at some rope. "There's no use you've run aground."

"No." the sailor shouted. "Below us, foul breath."

They heard a crash behind them, when they turned around a body fell from the sky. Zara got closer to get e better look. She gasped. The man's face was suctioned near clean off.

"Oh bugger." Zara said looking at the man. No sooner had she said this than a ship appeared from out of the water. This was the real Flying Dutchman, jack had tricked them again. "Double bugger."

Men covered in sea plants and creatures appeared out of the ocean onto the crashed ship. Will and Zara pulled out there swords and stood back to back ready to fight. They were loosing.

Will sunk his cutlass hilt deep in a barrel of oil and brought it up to a flame. The flaming sword seemed to scare off the mutant sea creatures for a minute. Not too soon after they hit him over the head and he fell to the deck Zara fall right beside him.

Zara sat shivering next to will. The rain had stopped and she was getting cold. And she was tired, near ready to pass out. A thumping noise from down the deck woke her up a little, but she still felt extremely tired. She looked over and saw Davie Jones walking towards them. He had a tentacle beard and a lobster claw for a hand. He looked more a sea monster than a human.

"Six men still alive." The hammer-head guy said to him.

"Do you fear death?" he asked them. "I can offer an escape."

"Don't listen to him." One of the crewmembers from the sinking ship yelled.

"Do you not fear death?"

"I'll take my chances sir." Zara looked away and heard the body fall into the ocean. Davy Jones walked down towards her and will.

"You two are neither dead nor dying, what is your purpose here?"

"Jacksparrowsentustosettlehisdebt." Will was so nervous all his words ran together. Zara could feel him shaking beside her.

"What is your purpose here?" he asked again.

Zara replied, her voice was calm and never trembled but inside she was scared. "Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt."

"Did he now?" Davie Jones smiled. "I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer."

Davy Jones and his crew left with a warning that if either of them moved they'd be sorry.

Zara was to keen on testing her luck. So she sat as still as she possible could. She laid her head on will's shoulder not daring to fall asleep yet not being able not too.

"Keep me awake." She whispered.

"Jack tricked us." Will said to her. "Now what'll happen?"

"I knew Jack was going to trick from the minute I heard your plan. That's why I went with you. We'll be press-ganged into his crew. We're serving for Jack."

"Won't he come save us, you at least?"

"No, not if it will jeopardize his freedom. I'm sorry this has happened to you William."

"If you knew this was coming why'd you come with?"

"I promised to watch out for you."

She didn't have time to explain further because the two of them were roughly hauled to their feet. "You'll be serving before the mast for 100 years in the debt of Jack Sparrow. Bring them on deck!"


	7. The Turner's She Loved

A/N: The only reason this chapter is early is because I'm bored waiting for my HP book on cd to upload to my ipod hope you like it

Chapter 8: The Turner's I She Loved

Elizabeth was having a stroke of luck for the first time in forever. She had successfully arrived at Tortuga, and not long after had run into Jack and joined him on The Pearl.

The two sisters having been reunited once more were spending as much time as they could together. They explained to each other what they had done. Jack found it annoying that they were constantly by each other and constantly talking. He had to keep interrupting them to ask Elizabeth which way the compass was pointing. He had given it to Lizzie because if Nani had it it wouldn't point where he wanted it.

A night or two after Elizabeth joined the crew Jack was tossing and turning in his bed. His conscious wouldn't let him fall asleep. He sort of felt bad about tricking Will. But he felt bad that Zara fell for it. Oh who was he kidding he felt bad for tricking will! Zara knew his plan from he beginning and she was a pirate who could take care of herself. But William didn't really know anything about he world.

He rolled onto his side again and shut his eyes tightly. He felt a ghost of a hand brush his cheek. _"Go to sleep, everything is fine, sleep. Go to sleep."_ a soft voice whispered in his ear. The voice sounded very much like Zara and it relaxed him into a dreamless sleep for the night.

It was storming out and working in these conditions wasn't easy. Not to mention Zara was falling over from lack of sleep without rain. She hadn't slept in about a fortnight and when she had it had only been for a couple of hours.

"Secure the mast tackle mister Turner."

Zara stood not two feet away from Will's destination. Both he and someone else ran to secure the rope. "Let go boy!" the other man yelled. Zara felt the world spin around her before everything went black. Will wasn't looking at the man anymore; he was staring at the spot where Zara had just collapsed. The other man stared at Will and froze. His hands slipped off the rope.

Will wasn't prepared when the other man let go of the rope and he flew foreword off his feet, hitting his head on the rail leading to the lower deck.

"What's going on?" a crew member asked. He walked up and kicked Zara in the ribs. "Haul that weevil to his feet, and this wench as well."

Rough hands grabbed the two and pulled them to their feet, there backs facing were everyone, and held them secure. Zara gasped and came back into consciousness.

"Are you alright?" Will whisper to her.

"Silence!" someone yelled.

"Five lashes should remind you two to stay on task.

"No." the man from before yelled. Will and Zara were both surprised by this.

"Impeding me in my duties? You'll share the punishment."

"I'll take it all."

"Will you now, why?"

"My son, he's my son." Both of them turned to look at him. "Bill!" Zara yelled. Bootstrap didn't miss his old name being called, and the instant he heard it he knew who it was.

"Five lashes be owed to each, I believe." Jones walked up and handed the whip for Bootstrap.

"No, no I won't."

"You're issues will feel the cat's sting be it by your own hand of the bosons."

Both of their vests were pulled off. They ripped wills shirt in half from the back. They took Zara's and pulled it completely down so it hung by her waist.

Bootstrap regretfully took the whip from the captain. Zara was prepared for the sting of the whip, but she was too tired to hide her pain. She whimpered at the first two, and by the third she was shouting out loud. Finally the fifth lash came and she allowed herself to collapse.

After she was down will watched as the crew stared at her exposed chest. Some even daring to touch her. He tried to get to her but the crew held on to him too tight. He finally felt the sting of the whip on his back. He grunted in pain, but not once did he cry out. After his five everyone disappeared back to their duties. He quickly threw his ruined shirt over Zara and gently picked her up.

"Come with me." Bootstrap said. He lead his son down the stairs into a dry area.

"William." He said softly.

"I don't need your help!" Will shouted at him.

"You may not, but Zara does." Will couldn't argue with that. Ignoring the pain in his back Will laid Zara down on the deck floor. Bootstrap knelt beside him and threw Will's shirt at him.

"Don't." Will yelled, but Bill just chuckled. He brushed his fingers over her cheek lightly.

"Bill?" she whispered softly, though her eyes never opened.

"I'm right here." He said.

"How?" her eyes opened and she stared at him.

"I'll explain but lets clean you up first." He walked over and grabbed a bottle of rum and a clean rag.

Zara sat cross legged and looked at Will. He stared in her eyes but didn't say anything. Bill sat down behind her and rubbed the alcohol over her wounds.

"I thought you were dead." She said to him. "But I didn't mean to I swear…"

"Didn't mean to what, love?"

Bill finished rubbing in the rum and she pulled her shirt up. She turned around to face him, "I was drunk, and it was just Jack, only once." She rambled on.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" will asked.

Zara turned around to face him and bit her lip. Bill looked anywhere but at his son.

"Will listen…" she said softly.

"Oh my god." He said looking at the two of them. "I can't believe you!" all his anger was directed at Bootstrap. "It's bad enough you abandoned me and Ellie!"

Bill flinched at that, but didn't say anything. "But to cheat on mum, while she waited for you to return!"

"William, when I met Bill your mother was already dying. It was only a matter of time." This didn't cheer Will up in the slightest.

"He should have been at home taking care of us then. Not running around with some harlot."

"He was taking care of me!" she yelled at him, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Why would he need to take care of you? Wait, how old were you?"

"Seven."

"You were seven and in love with a 26 year old **married** man!"

"William what you need to understand…" Bill tried.

"How could I possibly ever understand this?"

"Just listen!" Zara yelled. "Yes my body was seven, but my mind of that of a 20 year old."

Will stared at her for a minute all his anger melting away. "I don't… understand."

"Turn around and I'll explain." Zara sat behind him, her legs straddling him and she rubbed the rum onto his back. "I'm a protégé of the Gods and Goddesses of the sea. They were unable to have a child themselves at the time so they impregnated my mother instead. Calypso gave me a mind older than my body, so it could be used to help them. I'm not quite sure how yet. I'm waiting for the time when they will call for me, and until then I am trying to live life as a normal mortal, as normal as living with Jack Sparrow gets at least." She finished cleaning his back by the end of the tale. Will turned around to face his father.

"You knew this?" his tone wasn't accusing anymore, just curious.

"Not at first. I won't tell you the whole story, but Zara's life was endangered and the Goddess Aphrodite came and led me to her. I had to help her. Besides you don't choose who you fall in love with."

"I guess." Will said. He thought of Elizabeth, did they choose to fall in love? "It's all very confusing still but I guess I understand."

"That's why you're always protecting me?" will asked with a slight smirk.

"I promised Bill I'd look out for you."

The three of them walked to the crew's quarters together. "So how'd you two get here?"

Will explained the tale of Elizabeth and Jack to his father, Zara occasionally butting in to fix something or add a detail of her own.

That night as Zara lay in between Bootstrap and Will on there cot to share she felt a restlessness inside her. _"Go to sleep, everything is fine, sleep. Go to sleep."_ She whispered to herself. And she was lulled to bed by the beating Turner hearts beside her.


	8. This Certainly Is Screwy

A/N: so I'm so sorry this wasn't updated, but I was going to last week when my cat and my great uncle passed away on the same night, and I couldn't get motivated enough to write, so here's an extra long one for anyone who's still out there.

The two new-comers watched the gambling. Will had worked everything the two had told him out in his head. He didn't quite like it, but if that was fate he was powerless to stop it.

Zara laid her head on will's shoulder, the way she used to do with Jack. Will didn't know when they had become this close, friends even, like her and jack it seemed, but it was nice. "How's your back?" he asked softly.

"Better and yours?"

"It's fine."

Bill walked up and stood beside the pair. "Wondering how it's played?"

"I understand, it's a game of deception. But your bet includes all the dice not just your own.

"Liars dice," Zara commented. "I taught it to Nani and Ellie on the way to Tortuga."

"So any crew member can be challenged?"

"Aye any." Bill replied.

"I challenge davy Jones." Every one on board froze.

"I accept." The captain sneered. "The stakes."

"My soul." Will replied coolly.

"Against?"

"I want this." He threw down the picture of the key Jack had given him.

"How do you know about the key?"

"That's not part of the game is it."

Jones removed the key and showed will that he had it. They shook their dice and a third cup landed down as well.

"I'm in." bootstrap bill said. "Matching his wager."

"Don't do this." Will hissed at him.

Bill ignored him. "I bid three two's."

"Four four's."

"Four fives'."

"Six three's." it was Bill's turn again.

"Seven fives'."

"Eight fives'." Will said.

"Twelve fives'. Twelve fives' call me a liar or up the bid." Bill challenged.

"And be called a liar meself for my trouble." Jones sneered. "Bootstrap Bill you are a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship. Master Turner feel free to go ashore … the very next time we make port!" Jones let out a cruel laugh and walked away.

"Fool, why did you do that?" will snarled at his father.

"I couldn't let you lose."

"It was never about winning or losing." Will stated.

"All we wanted was to know where the key was." Zara said.

Zara stood by the waiting lifeboat. Bill was keeping a watch out on the upper deck. Will was collecting the key from Jones. Bill didn't see anyone on the deck so he left to stand by Zara.

"I'll miss you." She said softly. "I'll save you, I will, I don't know how yet but I assure you I will. And then we can be together again."

"You don't want me, I'm a twice cursed dead pirate."

"And I'm a salty wench who's part immortal, bill I wouldn't care if you had no limbs and a fork for a tongue, I will love you no matter what."

"Will's coming." Bill said ignoring her statement.

"I promise, to find a way to severe Jones' hold on you." Will said.

"You and Zara both, get going you two. Get to land and stay there."

"I love you." Zara said but the dinghy was already floating away from the Dutchman.

"Beckatt?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes they're signed, Cutler Beckatt of the East India Trading Company."

"Bluergh!" jack said disgusted.

"Will was working for Beckatt and never said a word. And there's only one reason why Beckatt wants the compass." Gibbs said.

"Of course, he wants the chest." Jack said.

"Yes he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth remembered.

"If they have the chest they control the sea, a truly discomforting notion love."

"And bad for anyone who calls himself pirate." Gibbs muttered wandering off somewhere.

"Lizzie how'd you get these?" Nani asked her sister.

"Persuasion."

"Friendly?" Jack questioned.

"Decidedly not." Elizabeth smirked.

"Will strikes a deal for these, yet here you stand with the prize _-full pardon to be a privateer for the East India Trading Company_. As if I could be bought for such a low price." Jack pocketed the Letters.

"Jack give those back!" Elizabeth yelled.

"No. Persuade me." Elizabeth didn't say anything she just stormed off.

"Jack." Nani said sitting down on the stairs.

"Strange thing to come upon. A longboat so far out at sea."

"Just put as many leagues behind us as we can. As fast as possible." Will hugged Zara a little closer to him under the blanket they were wrapped in. they were soaked, tired and thirsty. Zara hadn't slept at all in the couple hours they were on the long boat, and she hadn't slept more than three hours on the _Dutchman_. Will was starting to get concerned and kept waiting for her to collapse. He thought he felt her nod off next to him a couple of times, but every time he looked her eyes were wide open.

"Where did you get that dress?" he asked, staring at Elizabeth's wedding gown.

"Was found aboard the ship. God omen I suppose, spirit told us 'pull in at Tortuga,' made a nice profit there."

"I imagine some of your crew jumped ship there.?

Before Will got a reply a crewmember came down. "Captain a ships been spotted."

"Colours?"

"She isn't flying any."

"Pirates?" the captain asked looking towards Will.

"Or worse." He and Zara stood up and headed out on deck.

Zara led will up the rigging and onto the top of the mast. They both new it was the _Dutchman_ instantly. The ship roughly shook, and will lost his footing. Zara being more steady on her foot still stood and helped him back up. The water started to churn and boil beneath them. Giant tentacles shot out of the water and drew people into an abyss.

Someone nearby screamed, "kraken! Kraken!"

The beam they were standing on broke, Will grabbed Zara and plunged his dagger into the sail to slow them down. They finally caught some rope and landed on another beam. The two of them started hacking at tentacles. But before long they smashed the ship in half and it started to plunge.

"Zara grabbed wills arm and jumped into the water. She kicked and swam hard, will following after her, trying not to get suck into the kraken. They reached the Flying Dutchman and she climbed aboard the front of the ship. People miss things more commonly if it's right under there nose. They were safely travelling towards isla cruces.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." Jack said sitting down next to Nani.

"What's going to happen to Will and Zara?"

"Why would you care so much about your sisters betrothed? Ah yes now I see, you love him."

"I've always loved him. Lizzie pretended he didn't exist half the time, she doesn't deserve him."

"Yes, well you also asked of Miss Zara, I thought you hated pirates when did this change of heart happen?"

"I still hate pirates." Jack chuckled. "I just think of the two of you as mates now, is all."

"Well I am honoured. Just wait and watch love, everything happens for a reason, and when Brave William comes to his senses I will perform a marr-I-age, right here on this deck."

"You would do that, wait is that legal?"

"Any captain of my stature can?"

"Jack." Nani said worriedly looking at his hand. The Black Spot was back.

"Land ho!" Gibbs shouted from somewhere.

"I want my jar of dirt."

They followed Lizzie to where the compass pointed her towards. They finally found the spot and dug up the chest of Davy Jones. Now if only they had the key. They listened and they jumped when they heard a faint _thump_-_thump_ coming from inside.

"You were telling the truth." Norrington said, surprised.

"I don that quite a lot, you people are always so surprised."

"With good reason!" a voice shouted from behind them. They all turned to see will and Zara stumble onto the beach. Elizabeth ran right past Zara, and straight into Will's arms. Zara was stumbling along towards the chest.

In the background Zara heard Elizabeth say, "I came to look for you."

"How'd you two get here?" jack asked confused.

"Sea turtles mate." Will replied. Elizabeth and Norrington found this very confusing, but this answer seemed to satisfy everyone else. Jack even replied saying, "not so easy is it."

Zara stopped halfway to her destination. "You tricked us Jack."

"Did I, did I really trick you? Or were you the one tricking dear William because you knew exactly what I was doing the whole time."

"As much as I'm hurt by your betrayal Jack." Zara said. "I feel as though I should thank you. When you tricked me onto that ship I was reunited with Bill."

"What?" the Swann girls asked simultaneously.

"And I with my father." Will said.

"Oh… well your welcome then." Jack said to the pair.

"You mean to say, everything you told us was a lie!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Pretty much." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Bastard!" Nani said slapping him.

"I very well could have deserved that." Jack muttered. "Oi! What are you doing."

Will had the key and the chest in hand. "I'm going to kill Jones!"

Ten feet away Pintel and Ragetti watched the group fight.

"How'd this get all screwy?"

"Well, each wants the chest for his'elf don' he? Mister Norrington, I think he's trying to regain a bit o honour. Old Jack's lookin' to trade it to save his own skin. Turner there -I figure is 'e's tryna … settle some unresolved business twixt him and his twice cursed pirate father. Zara's bit more complicated trying to help her ol' lover get free, help 'is son from getting harmed, kill Norrington for trying to kill her, and I'm sure she's mad at Jack for something or other."

"Sad." Pintel said.


	9. Ello Beastie

A/N: I'm not sorry I took long, because no one reviewed and I had no emotion. Is anyone there?? Hello?! I'm all alone in the Caribbean with no company! I don't even know why I right these anymore. If anyone cares I got a cat…

Will woke with a splitting headache. The reason probably was because he got hit over the head with a paddle.

The rest of the fight had been blurry; he remembered fighting on the wheel, and it going into the water. That was about it. He looked up and saw Elizabeth and Nani by him.

"What happened to the chest?"

"Norrington took it to draw them off."

"Where's Zara?"

"She's down bellow." Nani answered.

Nearby Jack was walking towards the helm with Gibbs in tow. "What happened to the Commodore?"

"He fell behind." Jack said.

"Ah well, best not wallow in our grief."

Not five minutes later, will being completely headache-free and on his feet again, the Dutchman sprang out of the water next to them.

"I'll handle this mate." Jack said. "Oi fish face! You lose something? Eh scungilli." Jack started walking sideways and tripped down the stairs.

"Ooh, ouch." Everyone muttered.

"Got it!" Jack said triumphantly, raising the jar of dirt. "Come to negotiate have you? You slimy git. Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt; I got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it." He sang.

"Enough." Jones snarled. He motioned for his crew to get the canons ready.

"Hard to starboard!" someone yelled. And soon they were running from the Dutchman.

There was a booming and the canon-ball hit the Pearl. Another soon followed.

"She's on us!" Jack pushed Gibbs away from the wheel. Zara ran up the stairs toward him.

"Jack what'd you do?"

"Not now. Come one girl." He whispered to the pearl.

"There falling behind." Someone sang happily.

"Aye we've got her." Jack said.

"We're the faster. If we can outrun her we can take her." Will yelled at Jack.

"Why fight when you can negotiate, all one needs is a little leverage." There was a rock and the Jar fell off the rail and onto the deck bellow. Jack ran down to the mess and searched the sand. "Where's the thump-thump?"

"We must've hit a reef." Gibbs commented.

Everyone was looking over the edge. "No it's not a reef, get away from the edge." Will shouted.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked concerned

"The Kraken!" Zara yelled.

"To arms!"

"Load the guns, defend the mast!" there was a great scurry and a feel of panic about.

"It'll attack the starboard side I've seen it before. Run out the canons and wait for my signal." Will took charge of the situation.

Everyone gets read for the inevitable attack. "Easy boys. Steady, hold"

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Fire!" the canons went off and big fat tentacles fell back into the ocean.

"It'll be back, we have to get off the ship." Zara said.

"But, there's no boats." Nani said. It was true they had all been smashed to bits. And there in the distance rowing to safety was jack.

"Pull the crates. Get all the gunpowder onto a net in the cargo hold." Will shouted orders. He turned to Nani and handed her a rifle. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

Gibbs caught will by the arm as he ran to look things over. "There's only six kegs of powder."

"Then load the rum." Will said and walked off. Everyone froze and stared at him. Finally Gibbs sighed, "aye the rum too."

Zara looked out and watched Jack row away. "Bastard!" she yelled at him. The ship jerked suddenly. "Oh not good."

Tentacles flew out of the water and tore into the canons.

"Haul away!" will jumped onto the net as they lifted it into the air.

The net was dangling in the air and the kraken was killing people left and right.

Will's boot got stuck in the net, but there was no time to lose. "Nani shoot!" he yelled trying to cut himself free.

She aimed the gun and put her finger to the trigger. The was just going to shot when the Kraken came from behind and grabbed her ankle. It pulled her backwards and almost into the ocean until Ragetti chopped the tentacle in two. "Thanks" she said rushed.

Zara saw her fall and ran up the stairs to get the discarded rifle. She was going to pick it up when someone stepped on it. "Move damnit!" she yelled pulling at there boot. She looked up and was surprised to see Jack Sparrow standing there.

"I thought you left me!" she practically screamed at him.

He picked up the gun and got ready to aim. "Never love." She held tight onto his leg. Will had just barely gotten his leg free, but jack saw him start to fall and shot the first crate. It exploded and started a chain reaction until most of the Krakens tentacles were on fire.

"Did we kill it?" one crew member asked.

"No just made it angry. Captain orders?"

"abandon ship. Into the longboat." Jack said resignedly.

"Jack the Pearl."

"'Tis only a ship mate."

"he's right we have to head for land." Elizabeth said.

Everyone started climbing into the skiff while Jack said goodbye to his pearl.

When will looked up from where he was on the ladder he couldn't believe his eyes. Elizabeth and jack were snogging against the mast. How could she?

Will sat in the boat next to Nani and Zara and watched Elizabeth come down looking distressed.

"where's Jack." His voice held a bitter note to it.

"he elected to stay behind to give us a chance." She looked in tears.

The picked up the oars and made there way to shore.

~***~

Jack just barely got free and picked up his cutlass. He knew he'd been tricked, but there was nothing he could do now.

He turned around and the Kraken came out of the water. "bugger." Then it roared and a whole glob of spit cam out. Including his hat.

"oh look." He said flinging some of the glop off. "ello beastie." He smirked and Jack Sparrow got swallowed alive, along with his ship.


	10. Goodbye

A/N: let's just get this over with- last chapter before I start AWE. Sorry it's short but it is the last chapter don't worry the third story will be up soon.

Someone let me know they're still on this stupid island with me…

They had safely made it to Tia Dalma's, but not before witnessing the fall of the Pearl. They all sat around her hut solemnly. Zara refused to look at anyone, and she'd shy away from everyone's touch, even Will's.

"Against the cold." Tia Dalma offered a drink to Nani and Elizabeth.

"Something to help with the sorrow, Zara Sparrow." Zara remained unresponsive.

"It's a shame." Tia Dalma said to Will, offering him a drink as well. "I know you were thinking that with the Pearl you could have saved your fathers soul."

"Doesn't matter now." He said bitterly. "The Pearl is gone, along with its captain."

"Jack Sparrow." Gibbs said in a toast.

"Never a man Like Cap'n Jack."

"He was a good man."

"I'll miss him." Nani said.

Zara didn't even pick up her drink.

Will looked at his fiancée, "Elizabeth if there was anything could be done to bring him back…"

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma said. "What would any of you do? Would you sail to de ends o' de earth and back to bring back witty Jack? And 'im precious Pearl?"

A chorus of Ayes rang out from the crew.

"a'right, but if you are going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end, den you will need a captain who knows those waters."

Heavy footsteps were on the stairs. Barbossa suddenly came into view, Jack the monkey on his shoulder and munching on a green apple. "So tell me, what's become of my ship?"

That night Zara cried herself to sleep, and not even in her dreams would she find peace. She tossed and turned all night long. "I thought you'd left me?" her words rang in her head. "Never Love."

The next day Barbossa and Tia Dalma explained there plan. Zara was back with them again, only not as anyone ever remembered her being. This new Zara was cold, cruel and distant and she would go to any lengths to get her brother in arms back.

The End

Preview for AWE:

Jake Sparrow couldn't remember where he was, or how he got there. He knew that the people around him were other pirates or thieves like he was, and they were all going to die.

He wasn't scared, no his mum had told him that everyone dies eventually so you might as well 'live for the moment.' but he was sad she would never know what happened to him, or see him again. But he was going to live for the moment.

They pushed the twelve-year old boy up to the noose. He was far too short and they had to get a barrel for him to stand on. Now was his chance to live for the moment. He remembered clearly the song his mum had taught him and started to sing.

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones  
The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam"

Someone else on the row joined in, and soon the whole lot of Pirates were singing as well.

"Yo ho, all hands hoist the colours high,  
Heave ho thieves and beggars never shall we died.  
Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colours high  
Heave ho thieves and beggars never shall we die!"

As the last word rang out on his lips Jake Sparrow hung dead.


End file.
